


תעלומת האוגר המסתורי

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, הומור
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: לסיריוס יש אוגר
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: My Stash of Humor and Fluff





	תעלומת האוגר המסתורי

"סיריוס, האוגר שלך שוב מחרבן על השטיח."

סיריוס פיהק. רמוס – מסיבה לא ברורה – תמיד נדמה לדאוג לגבי מצב הרהיטים. "זה בסדר, רמ. קניתי אותו בפרוטות באיזה יריד. אני אעלים את זה אחר כך. תחזור לישון." הוא הושיט את ידו למשוך את רמוס אל המיטה, אבל רמוס התעקש להמשיך לבהות באוגי.

"סיריוס – האוגר שלך-"

"כן, רמ, מה עכשיו?"

"אני חושב שהוא הלך לאיבוד-"

"מרלין, רמ! אתה יודע שאוגי עיוור!"

"לא, לא אמרת לי." רמוס התהפך, מושך אליו יותר ממחצית השמיכה, ופנה להביט בסיריוס. "בכלל, איך זה שיש לך אוגר?"

סיריוס רטן. הוא כבר יכול לראות את הבוקר החופשי שלו נגוז לכדי חלום מרוחק. "קיבלתי אותו ממישהו במחלקה."

רמוס תלה בו מבט, וסיריוס הושיט יד לשפשף את קורי השינה מעיניו. "ובכן, הסיפור הוא, אממ... שאוגי הוא לא בדיוק אוגר."

"לא בדיוק אוגר?"

"כן, מבחינה פיזיולוגית אני מתכוון. יש לו את כל המערכות, וכששמנו אותו עם אוגרת, הוא, ובכן... עשה מה שאוגרים עושים, אבל-"

"שמתם אותו עם אוגרת?" רמוס גלגל את עיניו. "אתם כאלה ילדים קטנים, אני מתערב שזה היה רעיון של קרניים."

"איך ידעת??? בכל מקרה, אם תיתן לי להמשיך בסיפור, אוגי הוא בעצם מכשף רשע..." סיריוס השתתק, ממתין לתגובתו של רמוס.

שהתעכבה. והתעכבה. והתעכבה.

"זהו?" חקר סיריוס. "אין לך מה להגיד?"

רמוס רק בהה באוגי, שהמשיך לתעות בין סיבי השטיח.

"רמ?"

"אבל... הוא נראה כל כך בלתי מזיק!"

"טוב, לכן מודי הפך אותו לאוגר!"

רמוס גירד את פדחתו. "זה חוקי בכלל?"

סיריוס נעץ בו מבט שהיה שמור, בדרך כלל, לג'יימי אחרי חמש כוסות וויסקי-אש. "נראה לך? בגלל זה הוא נתן אותו לי."

"אה." רמוס נראה שלו.

"מה  _ אה _ ?"

"הוא וודאי יודע מה קרה לצמרור שלך כשהיית בן חמש."

"אף אחד לא יודע מה קרה ליוסטוס!"

"הוא גווע ברעב." רמוס פיהק. "אנחנו יכולים לחזור לישון עכשיו?"


End file.
